1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a card connector assembly adapted for use with different wireless module cards and a SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of a current trend toward a smaller size for a portable computer, mini cards have been developed, wherein a PCI-Express mini card has the same specification as that of the current PCI-Express card except the size. That is, the PCI-Express mini card has a PCI-Express interface as well as a USB interface, such as a USB2.0 interface. Currently, there are provided wireless module mini cards that include a 3G mini card using the USB2.0 interface, a wireless network mini card, such as Intel 3945ABG802.11a/b/g using the PCI-Express interface, or MSI MN54G802.11b/g using the USB2.0 interface, and a TV tuner mini card.
However, most conventional notebook computers are currently not suited for use with the wireless module mini cards because of the lack of a mini card connector. Even if a mini card connector is built into a notebook computer, only a certain wireless module mini card can be connected to the mini card connector such that expansibility of the mini card connector is limited.